


Just a hug

by yukitsubute



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Friendship, Hugs, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/yukitsubute
Summary: When Jun gets blackmailed, he really needs help from his friends. And there is nothing better than a warm hug from the ones you love.





	Just a hug

**Author's Note:**

> Written for learashi 's wish meme list <3 I hope you like it dear. I know it's not smutty, but I hope you still like it. <3

_**1 – The silent rescuer**_  
  
Jun sat in the rehearsing room. He wasn’t able to move after he had opened the small box someone had placed for him in the green room. First he thought about a present, but when he had seen the black rose and the letter next to it, telling him that he should die, Jun felt nervous and afraid. He didn’t want to talk with anyone about it, but sadly he was a real bad liar, and Sho and Nino had immediately recognized that something was wrong with Jun.  
  
“And who sent you this box?” Sho wanted to know. He was angry and Jun was sure that he’d probably attack the one who had sent this to him.  
  
“I don’t know,” Jun said with a shrug. There wasn’t an address on it – and he didn’t think that someone would sign such a letter.  
  
One week passed and nothing happened till Tuesday one week later.  
  
When Jun went home on this evening, he wanted nothing more but going to sleep, but there was another box in front of his apartment. Jun froze when he saw it. “No, please not another one.”  
  
It was worse than the first one. There were several descriptions about what this fan wanted to do with Jun, and how he wanted to make him suffer. Jun shivered when he read the letter. He could see his hand shaking. Jun didn’t want to say something to his band mates, but when he found himself on his couch with a bottle of whiskey in his hands, he knew he had to call someone.  
  
His first thought was Aiba, because Aiba was sunny, but he would probably freak out. His second thought was Sho – worst idea ever, because Sho would immediately call the police. Nino would go and search for this fan, and he really didn’t need some research now. So there was just one possibility.  
  
Jun took his mobile and dialled the number. “Satoshi? Do you have time to come by?”  
  
Half an hour later Jun heard knock at the door. He let Ohno slip into his apartment and offered him a drink. Ohno took the glass from Jun’s hands. “What happened?” Ohno asked.  
  
“Why do you think that something happened?” Jun got a little nervous. Did he really want to talk about that second letter? The others had immediately discussed about their next steps and what they could do, but Jun really didn’t want to make a big thing out of it. “Jun, tell me. There is definitely something wrong.”  
  
Jun sighed. Sometimes it sucked that his band mates were able to read him that easily. “I got a second letter.”  
  
Ohno placed the glass on the table. “Okay, Jun, we definitely need to do something. But first of all we are going.”  
  
Jun blinked. “Where to?” He raised his hands. “I don’t want to go out now, Satoshi.”  
  
“No, we aren’t going out, we go to my apartment. This fan knows that you live here, so we change place.” Sometimes Ohno had real good ideas, and even if Jun wanted to hide inside his apartment, he felt better when he thought about being at Ohno’s place. He hated the feeling that his place wasn’t a save one anymore.  
  
After crossing almost half of Tokyo they walked down the street till they reached Ohno’s apartment. Jun looked around nervously, like he feared that someone was following them.  
  
“There is no one, I promise,” Ohno said to him. He showed Jun one of his rare big smiles when they walked into the room. “Take a shower, I will prepare some food for us,” Ohno added.  
  
Jun couldn’t say something, he was so tensed. He was afraid and terribly tired. He nodded at Ohno and walked to the bathroom. He took his belongings with him and stepped under the shower. The hot water covered his body and just for these moments Jun felt good. He was in Ohno’s apartment, and there he was save. He could relax for the first time in this week. The water tickled on his skin and he could almost feel his muscles relax immediately.  
  
He let the water drop down his head and shoulders and Jun took a little bit of the shower gel to cover his body with a fresh smell. Jun wrapped the towel around his head and slipped into his pyjama. Ohno was in the kitchen, preparing the food they had ordered. “Make yourself comfortable in the living room. I will bring the plates.”  
  
Jun smiled at him. “Thanks,” he said before he turned. Suddenly Jun felt incredibly tired, but he tried to keep his eyes open till when he coiled up on the couch.  
  
Ohno sat next to him and handed him the plate with fresh made sushi. “You need to eat something.” It was rare to see Ohno bossy, but somehow it fit him.  
  
Jun chewed on his sushi absent-minded. He was again thinking about the letter and the threat he had gotten. Goosebumps appeared on his skin and he felt like throwing up. Jun placed the plate on the table. He wasn’t able to eat any more.  
  
“Jun, you need to eat more.” Ohno sounded worried. “You get thinner, and I really don’t like that.”  
  
“I am okay,” Jun murmured. He still felt the tiredness overwhelming him. “Can we talk tomorrow about it, Satoshi? I really just need to sleep.”  
  
Ohno nodded at him. “Do you want to sleep in my bed?”  
  
Jun nodded at him. They walked up to the bedroom and Jun slipped under the blanket. He could feel Ohno behind him, placing his hand around Jun’s waist, pulling him closer. A warm feeling crossed Jun’s body. Ohno’s breath tickled in Jun’s neck, but he didn’t care. He felt good, he felt loved and like nothing could ever destroy him.  
  
Ohno’s hug was soft and it was more a slight touch than a tight hug, but that was perfect. It was exactly what Jun longed for. He calmed down, and his breath got normal again. He could feel his body relaxing and he closed his eyes without any fear for the first time this week.  
  
He hoped this would stay like this forever.  
  
_**2 – The clumsy rescuer**_  
  
“You know Jun, there is this small little restaurant close to my apartment. Maybe you want to go out with me?” Sho looked at Jun, who sat in the green room. “I mean …. I don’t talk about a date, I mean just going to eat something … the two of us … I am still not talking about a date.”  
  
Jun chuckled. He still felt anxious and worried, but Sho’s flushed cheeks and his kind of clumsy behaviour made his foggy feeling disappear for a few moments. But when he saw the letter on the table opposite him, his gloomy mod was back in a second. “So, what do you say?” It was obvious that Sho wanted to distract him, but Jun didn’t care about it.  
  
“Sure, tonight?” Jun wanted to know, earning a nod from Sho.  
  
“Sounds perfect.” Sho smiled. “I will pick you up around 6pm.” Of course Jun knew that Sho wanted to be a gentleman on the one hand, but he was sure that on the other hand he just offered to pick him up, because Jun was afraid of going out alone. He wanted to say something, fight against the care of the others, but in the end he was happy about it.  
  
Jun waited at home till he heard a knock on the door. He opened and saw Sho smiling at him. “Take some clothes with you. You can stay at my place tonight.”  
  
Jun stayed at home during the last night, and he totally didn’t like it. He wanted to sleep at Ohno’s place tonight again, but Ohno was busy. He had already feared that he needed to sleep at home, but Sho’s offer came in the perfect moment.  
  
“I already packed some things, because …” Jun nibbled on his lower lip. “I hoped that I didn’t need to sleep at home.”  
  
Sho smiled at him. “It’s okay, my bed is huge enough.” He tilted his head. “I mean, you can sleep on the couch of course, it’s not a problem. I just thought that maybe …” Sho stuttered.  
  
Jun had to smile again. “No problem Sho, let’s go to eat something.”  
  
They sat in the restaurant, but Jun couldn’t concentrate on the food. He took a few bites, but he didn’t feel good. He looked around. Was this man on the other table observing him? Was there someone following him? Who is this guy at the door?  
  
When Sho touched Jun’s hand, he winced. He was absent-minded and he totally drifted away. “Jun, there is no one looking at you, okay?” Sho said. His voice sounded worried, and Jun knew that he was a burden for his band mates right now, but the more he fought against his feelings, the more they came up.  
  
“Okay,” Jun said, but he knew he didn’t sound overall convincing. Jun had gotten another letter this morning, and he hadn’t told his friends about it till now, but somehow Jun knew that the others already had a clue that something was wrong with him.  
  
“They’ll get this strange guy, okay?” Sho whispered at him. “Till they get him, we are here for you. All of us.”  
  
Jun nodded. He could feel tears coming up in him, but he was able to suppress them. “Let’s go, okay?” Jun said.  
  
“But you didn’t eat much.” Sho complained, but he sighed when he saw Jun’s eyes looking at him. Sho knew him well, because he didn’t tell him again to eat his food. “Okay, we take it along.”  
  
They entered Sho’s apartment and Jun walked up to the living room. “You know where the bathroom is.”  
  
“Yes, thank you,” Jun said with a smile. He looked around in the apartment and somehow he had to smile. Sho had cleaned his apartment beforehand, because normally it wasn’t that clean here.  
  
Jun walked up to Sho’s bedroom where the other was busy with changing the bed linen. “Oh, I have prepared everything for you. I can sleep in the living room.”  
  
Jun sat at the border of the bed. “No, it’s okay really. The bed is huge enough we both can sleep here.”  
  
Jun got the blanket over his body and tried to make himself feel comfortable. He smiled when he felt Sho shifting behind him and suddenly Jun got pulled into a tight hug. Sho’s hands were close around him, and he had the feeling of being totally save with Sho’s embrace. It was different than Ohno’s, because his hands were wrapped tightly around him, and not just touching him, but taking a tight grip of him. But in the end it felt as good as the embrace from the other.  
  
_**3 – The cuddly rescuer**_  
  
“Hey, Jun.” Aiba waved at Jun when he opened the door. He would be at home for the next three days, and today he got two mails again. Jun had locked the door and put the chairs and table in front of it. He was really afraid, but he couldn’t go anywhere else. His friends were busy, and a hotel wouldn’t make anything better, because there he’d be alone again.  
  
“Hey, Masaki. I thought you are busy?” Jun asked. His heart made some jumps, because he was glad that he wouldn’t be alone now.  
  
“Nope. I cancelled my trip to Okinawa to stay here with you.” Aiba smiled at him.  
  
Now Jun felt bad. He forced his friends to cancel their holiday because of him. This was definitely not alright. “Oh no, Aiba-chan, I am sorry about that. You should have really gone there.”  
  
“Nah,” Aiba raised his hands. “It’s okay. The others are busy with work, and it’s just holiday for me. I can also stay here with you.”  
  
Jun looked around. Did he really want to stay in his apartment. Aiba seemed to guess Jun’s thoughts. “My apartment is free, so come on, we go there.”  
  
Jun didn’t need to be told twice. He packed his things and left the apartment together with Aiba. They drove to Aiba’s place, which was half an hour away from Jun’s. “Thank you, Masaki.” Jun looked at his friend, smiling.  
  
“Oh, no problem,” Aiba chuckled. “But you owe me something.”  
  
Jun pulled one eyebrow up. “I do?”  
  
Aiba nodded. “Yes.”  
  
Jun sighed. He knew that there was a condition. And Aiba had always the weirdest thoughts. Last time they spent their free time together Jun had to make a cake for Aiba, and the time before he had to give Aiba a neck massage and so on. But Jun always got something back, so it was okay for him. “What do you want this time?”  
  
“I want to cuddle,” Aiba said with a smile. This was a strange request, but Jun didn’t care. He knew the warm feeling he had when he cuddled with Aiba. It felt always good and he always felt loved, like he felt with Ohno and Sho, but it was a little different. While Ohno’s embrace was soft and Sho’s was tight and strong, Aiba’s was somehow a give and get embrace. It wasn’t only Aiba hugging Jun, but they both entangled with each other.  
  
“Okay.” Jun nodded. “I think I can manage that.”  
  
Aiba turned to him. “But first we eat something.” Jun could again just eat a few bites, because he soon felt like throwing up. He knew that Aiba didn’t like that, but he also didn’t start a fight with Jun.  
  
They had already watched Harry Potter one and two when Jun’s eyes got tired and he already felt like falling asleep. Jun had his head rested on Aiba’s lap. “Okay, up to bed,” Aiba said with a smile.  
  
He helped Jun up and they stumbled to the bedroom. Jun could feel Aiba’s arms around his waist, pulling him closer. And Jun placed his hands around Aiba to share the embrace. Jun felt good and for some moments he even forgot about the stupid mails.  
  
_**4 – The distracting rescuer**_  
  
Jun was at Nino’s place, who invited him to play some games together. Jun wasn’t really interested in playing, but he’d do everything just to sleep at a different place.  
  
After the fifth round of Mario Kart, Nino turned to him, smiling brightly. “What?” Jun asked.  
  
Nino pointed at the plate. “You ate everything. That’s really good. I am proud of you,” Nino laughed out.  
  
Jun rolled his eyes, but indeed he hadn’t even realized that he ate all the sushi on his plate. But for the first time since weeks he felt full again. And his feeling of getting tired increased. “It tasted good,” Jun said. “And I ate enough during the last weeks.” He pouted. Of course he knew that this was a lie, but nevertheless he wanted to defend himself.  
  
“Oh yes, a few bites are enough for you,” Nino teased him. “Jun, you really don’t look good right now. You really need to take care of you.”  
  
Jun bit his lips. He knew that he had changed because of the incidences, but he didn’t want to talk about it, and he really absolutely didn’t want to show any weakness. He knew it was stupid, because his friends were there to support him. It didn’t matter if he cried or not. They didn’t judge him because he was crying. Jun could feel some tears dropping down his cheeks. He had started crying without realizing it – damn feelings.  
  
Nino came closer and soon could feel Nino’s arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug. “Everything will be alright, J.” He smiled at Jun. “They’ll find this asshole and then you can stop worrying so much, okay?”  
  
Jun nodded at him. He so hoped that Nino was right and they’d find the culprit soon. He didn’t want this anymore, and Jun would do everything to make his current situation change.  
  
“How about stop playing and going to bed?” Nino suggested. “It’s already …” he looked at the clock and rubbed his forehead. “Half past 8pm … okay, not that late, but I guess we need a rest.” Jun knew that Nino was not a bit tired, but he had to admit that he was and so Jun just nodded and followed Nino to the bedroom.  
  
It was different from cuddling with Sho, Ohno or Aiba. Nino stroked down Jun’s waist, spreading featherlike touches over his sides. Jun was ticklish, but it was different when Nino touched him. He didn’t feel uncomfortable. He soon felt the tiredness overwhelming him and Jun fell into a deep sleep.  
  
_**5 – The four rescuers**_  
  
“They got him, they really got him,” Jun whispered. He held the phone in his hands and stared at his band mates. “I can’t believe that they really got him.”  
  
“That’s so great, Jun-pon. Now you can relax again,” Aiba said with a smile, earning a nod from the others.  
  
Jun looked at his friends. “Thank you all for supporting me through this.” He bowed. He was really thankful that his friends had been there for him during the last weeks. He didn’t know what would have happened without them. Maybe Jun would have gone mad with sitting at home, staring at the ceiling, waiting for this stupid so-called fan to come to his place and doing whatever with him. With sleeping over at his friends place, Jun had had a certain feeling of being in safety.  
  
“How about going out tonight, celebrating this?” Nino suggested, and Jun happily agreed. Yes, he definitely wanted to celebrate that he was free again. He didn’t need to be worried about anything tonight.  
  
“That’s a great idea, really,” Jun said, nodding.  
  
They met up in the evening in front of Jun’s favourite bar to have some drinks. Jun felt free and some happy jumps in his body make him feel overall bubbly. He loved that feeling. He looked at his friends, who chatted and smiled, laughed and teased each other. That was the perfect evening.  
  
“Hey, how about staying at my place?” Jun suggested.  
  
“All of us?” Ohno asked.  
  
Yes, Jun wanted all of them to come to his place. He wanted to stay with them together in this night. All of them had given him such a warm feeling, and he wanted to feel all of these warm feelings again this night. “Yes, all of you.”  
  
“Yeahhhh, pyjama party in Jun’s apartment,” Aiba said with a laugh, his hands raised above his head.  
  
“It’s settled then,” Sho shrugged, but he seemed to like the idea too.  
  
They made their way back to Jun’s apartment later in the evening. Jun didn’t know how this would work out, because he had never slept with all of them in one bed, except when they had been young, and there were definitely no feelings like cuddling with each other included. When he walked to the bedroom, he saw the others already spread around in his bed.  
  
“Jun, come here,” Ohno said and raised his hand so that Jun was able to take it. Did they have a plan? Jun decided to let himself being guided through this, and whatever would happen, was okay.  
  
He let himself being pulled under the blanket in the middle of the bed. Ohno lay next to him, his hand lazily around Jun’s waist. On the other side he felt Sho’s hand, hugging him from the other side. Aiba lay between Jun’s legs, his head resting on Jun’s stomach. Some would say that this didn’t feel good, but Jun liked it. He let one hand wonder through Aiba’s hair down his cheeks, where he started brushing over Aiba’s cheeks. On the opposite he enjoyed Aiba’s hands on his waist. On the top of him lay Nino, brushing Jun’s cheeks, like he did with Aiba.  
  
Jun had everyone around him, Sho’s tight embrace, Ohno’s featherlike hug, Nino’s strokes, and Aiba’s give and get hug. He felt complete and even though the last weeks were terrible, and he had the feeling that he needed all this comfort, he realized that even though everything was alright again, he still needed these things like the air to breath. These were the things which made him complete, which didn’t make him give up, no matter how dark the world around him had been.  
  
With that Jun fell in a peaceful sleep.


End file.
